Tanya's Mate
by yooseo23
Summary: Bella meets a woman that will will change her life for the better. But what would happen if the Bella is a royal blood? What would her mate would do? Will this make her go back to her kingdom and create a royal bloodline or not? Will Prince Isabella of England, Crown Prince of Italy, Romans and France, Eldest Sister of Frederick II of Italy? Would Queen Tanya of Siena do? Medieval.
1. Chapter 1: Part 1

13 century

Bella's POV:

I woke up and panicked at the realization I had slept in. I was going to be late for work if I didn't hurry up. I had two jobs; I am a woodcutter and a blacksmith. I quickly got ready and dressed in my usual black cloak with a hoodie. I didn't want anyone to know my identity. I was still running late so I decided on skipping breakfast. I opened my door and like any other day, it was busy. I dodged carriages, people and mules. When I was out of town, I walked my way to my workplace in the wild woods.

I was lucky enough for my boss to allow me to work by myself. I reached my area, took off my cloak and grabbed my axe. I started hacking away on a nearby tree. About halfway through the tree, the head of the axe wedged into the tree, leaving me holding only axe handle. I looked at it in confusion. That has never happened before. I threw the ax down and grabbed my cloak.

I walked to my boss and he asked me what I wanted. I told him what happened, he laughed and handed me another one. Luckily, h didn't charge me for the axe. He told me I was his hardest and best worker.

After more chopping, I decided to take a break. I drank water and took in my surroundings. I loved working in the woods. It was all so beautiful. It was cool on the account of winter but it felt nice on my hot skin. The sun coming in through the trees lit up the forest giving it an orange and yellow glow. I inhaled and took in the wooden and musky smell of the forest. So fresh.

I ran a hand through my short hair and got back to work. After a while, a figure caught my attention. I looked to my right and saw person standing there, watching me. I couldn't tell who it was; the person was too far away. I thought I saw a sparkle on the figure it the person vanished. I was convinced I was imagining things.

I spent all day hacking and transporting timber. I was glad to have the day ended. I looked down at my rough, ripped and bleeding of my hands. I desperately needed the break.

I put on my cloak and covered my face. I went home and took off my cloak, changed into my other clothes, put my cloak back on a headed to my second job.

I walked to my work area, thankful that it was in town. I was exhausted.

I opened the door, closed it behind me and got my tools. This wasn't my favorite job. The place was so dark and gloomy.

I started the fire and spent hours working. Sweat was pouring down my face and body from the heat and I rubbed it off. I got too close to the fire, it licked my skin, burning it. I screamed in pain and poured water on my skin to cool off. I blocked out the pain and resume working. I was busy finishing making a sword when I heard the door creak open behind me.

A beautiful blond woman closed the door and turned to me, staring.

"You shouldn't be here." I said. I was upset that I didn't have my cloak on.

The woman stepped closer to me. She had long beautiful blond hair, smooth fair skin, curvy body and her eyes were the color of ho I've never seen that color eyes on anyone before. It was beautiful; all of her was breathtakingly beautiful.

"I just came by to see if you were okay." She said.

My whole body shook from her voice. It was smooth, sexy, musical.

"I'm fine, Miss. Thank you for your concern." I said in a deep voice.

She just stood there, watching me. The only sounds that could be heard were the fire crackling and flickering.

She came up to me and looked at my burned arm. She grabbed it and I hissed and groaned in pain and pleasure. My heart was beat faster and I blushed.

"Ssshhhh." She soothed, using her other hand to cup my face.

I noticed her eyes got darker. There was something in them that I couldn't quite pin-point.

Her ice cold hand felt so good against my burned arm. She lifted my arm and brought it to her lips, kissing it.

"I will see you later, sir." She whispered and walked out.

I was left there stunned and confused. I tried to stop my heart from beating so fast. I shook my head and went back to work, all the while still thinking about her.

I went home, ate dinner and went to sleep, still thinking about that woman.


	2. Chapter 1: Part 2

Tanya's POV:

The next day, I went back to my mate's workplace. Like yesterday, I watched her chop trees. Wood fragments and pieces were flying everywhere. There was something about her chopping wood that made her irresistible. It was fascinating and captivating to me. I see fog come out of her mouth in each breath she takes. The smell of freshly chopped wood hung heavily in the air. I watched her chop for about half an hour before a piece of wood flew at her and hit her in the eye. She lunged back, grunting and put her hand to her, she wiped it and went back to work.

I felt another wave of annoyance. She shouldn't have to go through this. As much as I found it sexy watching her work, I didn't like the idea of her working herself to death. I calmed myself down when I thought that this was temporary. She wouldn't have to work anymore. One did confuse me was that she seemed to be enjoying it. If she truly enjoyed it, I will not stop her.

I was brought out of my thoughts when my mate slammed the axe down into the stump and walked off, taking her break. I followed her to a beautiful steam. The water looked fresh and clean running down and around the huge rocks. Birds were singing, giving the atmosphere a calming feeling.

My mate kneeled down and washed her hands and face from the wood and dirt. She then took a drink and stood up, inhaling deeply stretched, exposing her skin and muscles rotating.

I was in awe. It seemed that there was nothing that my mate could do that wasn't sexy, arousing, or captivating. I rained in the predator inside me.

She threw her hands, trying to dry them off and walked back to her work place. She grabbed a hatchet and started a new task, cut logs and shaping them into a square. She then was cutting the log in pieces. She grunted and made other sounds as she was hacking away. She paused and took a close look at the log. She wasn't even half way through. She was panting now, "That's a good and _healthy_ log." She said.

I couldn't help but chuckle, luckily she didn't hear it.

She set the hatchet down and flexed her fingers and hands. She wiped the sweat on her forehead and proceeded.

It wasn't long before the sky got darker; no doubt a sign of rain on the way. I felt a cold wet drop on my skin and knew it began. Be another drop could hit me, it started to pour. It was unusual for the rain to pour so suddenly.

I look at my mate and see her look up at the sky, groaning. "Not today." I hear her say. The fog coming from her mouth was easier spot, signaling she was cold. I walked over to her, taking off my heavy pure white fur cloak. Before I could reach her, a man's voice a distance said, "Everyone come here!"

My mate dropped what she was doing, grabbed her cloak and went off to the sound of the voice. Other workers gathered around the man, listening. My assumption was that he was the boss.

"Now then, I won't waste too much of your time, but I would like to say that since the rain is coming, I will cut today short." Everyone looked very displeased and some shook their heads until he said, "With pay." Then everyone cheered, happily. My mate just smiled. Didn't want to go back. Was chopping wood really that much fun? I will just have to show her how much fun she can have with me.

"Work hard and I will see you all tomorrow." The man said.

Everyone dispersed and I followed my mate back to the logs. My mate hacked the log, spraying wood and water everywhere. I watch her expression on her face. She looked happy and at peace. I smiled.

After about half an hour, it was time for everyone to leave. My mate cleaned up her work area and I smiled. No one else took the time do so.

I followed her to her kingdom and arrived at the blacksmith shop before she did. I made myself comfortable on the support beams near the ceiling and watched her from above, come in.

She shrugged off her cloak and set the fire. I have never seen anyone set the fire before and it was interesting to watch. As she was for the fire to get hotter, she sharpened her tools for her axe and hatchet. When they were sharp enough, she stood by the fire, holding out her hands, trying to get warm.

Like yesterday, she spent hours working. It was now very late at night and she decided to quit for the day. Before she left, I quietly snuck out and waited for her outside.

She came out with sweat pouring down her face, from the heat inside. She looked up and had a surprised expression on her face when she saw me.

I gave her a seductive smile to which she blushed at. I love her blush.

I walked to her and said, "Good evening, sir."

She seemed to be at a loss for words, "H-Hello, madam."

I smiled at her politeness. She is such a gentleman, or in this case, gentlelady. I was absolutely swooning.

"I was hoping I would catch you." I said.

My mate nodded, "What can I help you with?"

I smiled wider, "I wanted to invite you to a dance."

She looked at me with a confused expression that I found to be adorable and so cute. My family will love her.

"A dance?" My mate asked.

I smiled, "Will you come?" I asked.

She fiddled with the tools in her hands, a sign of nervousness. I did not want her to be nervous. Hoping to assure her, I smiled.

"I-I appreciate your invitation but I don't…dance." She said, her voice soothing.

I smiled and walked closer to her, "Something tells me you are a fine dancer." I said flirtatiously.

She blushed harder, "I-I don't know." She muttered.

"Please, one dance?" I asked in a pleading voice. 'For starters.' I added mentally.

She seemed to be torn before she reluctantly nodded, "Okay."

Happiness enveloped me. If my heart could beat, it would burst through my chest.

I smiled, "Wonderful." I reached in between my breasts and pulled out a piece of parchment that contained the directions to my kingdom.

The look in her face was priceless. Her eyes widened and she was blushing. She looked around the area to see if anyone saw what I have done and saw we were the only ones here on the street.

I held out the parchment for her to take which she did after a moment.

"I will be looking forward to your visit…?" I trailed off, signaling for her to give me her name.

She had a look of realization. She preferred to not give me her name. She finally answered, "Bella."

I smiled; it was so fitting. "Hello Bella. My name is Tanya. It is a pleasure to meet you." I held out my hand for her to kiss.

She seemed surprised but held my hand anyway. I loved the feeling of her hand. I was surprised to feel that it was very soft, consider the work she did.

"The pleasure is all mine, madonna." She brought my hand to her lips and kissed it. I relished in the feeling of her hot lips against my hand.

"Do you speak Italian?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded. I was instantly swept off my feet. Even though we were in Italy, many people didn't speak the language. I that she knew how to speak Italian. I would love to hear her speak it more.

"The event is at seven." I said.

She nodded in understanding and I turned to leave.

When I arrived home, my family came at me with all different questions. When I answered them all, they were all very excited, not excited as I was of course.

"I'm so happy for you that you found your mate, darling." Carmen said.

"Thank you." I said, hugging her back.

"She will be a lovely addition to the family." Eleazar said.

"We should go see the Volturi about our new addition and the anticipation of your and Bella's little one." Irina said, rubbing my belly.

"The baby isn't even conceived…yet." I said with a smile.

"We know, but the baby will be conceived and the Volturi have to know about it." Kate said.

"While we are there, Carmen and I would like to speak with them about our arrival as well." Eleazar said.

My eyes lit up, "You will be trying for a baby soon, then?"

Carmen and Eleazar beamed, "Yes."

I clapped my hands in excitement, "This is splendid news."

Kate and Irina grinned.

We arrived at Volterra in record time. It must have been because of our excitement. We walked through the double front doors and confronted by Demetri.

"What can we do for you?" He asked, walking towards us.

"We would like to speak with you about the birth of our children." Eleazar said.

He looked at all of us with a smile on his face, "Very well. Follow me."

We followed him down the stairs where the rest of them sat.

I was relieved to see that they seemed to be in a good mood.

Aro smiled and stood at the sight of us, "Welcome, friends!"

We smiled and greeted him.

"What can I do for you?" Aro asked.

"We would like your approval of bearing children." Eleazar said.

Inside I was smiling. I knew the Volturi would approve. I was thankful that the Volturi didn't hold a grudge against Eleazar for leaving them, surprised, but still thankful.

"Children?" Aro asked.

We all nodded.

"Which one of you would like children?" Aro asked.

"My wife, Carmen and Tanya." Eleazar answered.

Aro stepped closer to me, "You have found a mate?"

I nodded, "Yes." I could not help the glow from my happiness.

He smiled, "Congratulations." He held his hand out for me to take.

I took it and felt him dove into me mentally.

He reviewed everything I had gone through when I was with my mate.

When he was finished, he slipped back out and dropped my hand gently.

"Interesting. Your mate is a woman?" Aro asked. I nodded.

I knew the fact of her being a female didn't bother him at all.

"And you want to be pregnant by your mate?" He asked in confusion.

I nodded, "Yes, I want to have her baby very much."

"As you know vampires can produce children. Even though Tanya's mate is a female, this will not stop her mate from impregnating Tanya. I sensed Tanya's mate had the ability to produce." Irina said.

Aro looked at her, "Tanya's mate has the ability to give her a child, despite her being a female? You used your power for this?" Aro asked, astonished.

Irina grinned and nodded.

"How?" Aro asked.

Irina motioned him to go to a private area where they couldn't be heard. I knew it was because she didn't want to spoil the surprise.

When they returned, Aro had a grin on his face. "That is unusual. Very fascinating."

My interest and curiosity peaked.

Irina noticed this and said, "Rest assured, sister. You will find out what I told him, tomorrow during the event."

I smiled.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say that we approve for you, Carmen and Eleazar." Aro said, turning to his coven. They all nod in agreement.

We all smiled and said thank you. We were then dismissed.

We headed back home, all of us very happy and excited.


	3. Author's Note

Sorry for the late update of the story, and I would like to say thank you for SoccorLover1 for the story and as the original author you can still continue the story. And also I want to say thank you for the readers on my The Mates, and also on the original author who create it, and I know the story are twisted but it should be because the story would still be continued by the original author.

Yoo Seo Yeon...


	4. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

I walked back to my home on complete shock. No matter what I did, I still couldn't wrap my head around the idea of Tanya flirting with me. When I reached to my door, I opened it, making it creak. I closed it behind me and leaned against it, closing my eyes.

'What have I gotten myself into?' I thought.

It was wrong of me to get attached to someone who would end up leaving me because of my secret. Everyone has, except for my boss who was more like a friend to me. Then again, maybe she is different. I shook my head, not wanting to give myself false hope.

I walked to my wooden desk that I made and set my tools down. I got ready for bed and fell asleep, deciding to skip dinner.

The next morning, I woke up and got ready for work. When I walked out of my home, I felt someone watching me. I turned to look but found no one. I decided it was just my mind and proceeded to leave.

When I reached my work area, I took off my cloak and picked up from where I left off from yesterday. The sound of the hatchet making contact with the wood brought comfort to me.

I worked for approximately forty-five minutes before I heard footsteps walking towards me. I hastily grabbed my cloak to put it on. I turned and saw it was my boss.

"Swan!" He called.

"Yes?" I said.

When he reached me, he smiled. "You have the opportunity of a life time."

"Oh?"

"There is a request by the Queen of a different kingdom for you to build her a bed." My boss said.

I raised an eyebrow, "A bed?" My boss nodded, "Yes. She has seen your work and is very insistent that only you would build it for her. She recognizes talent when she sees it."

"Which Queen?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders, "She wouldn't say."

"How big?" I asked.

"She said she wanted it to be able to fit two people in it." He said.

I just stared at him for a long moment before I broke out into a laugh. No woman that I know would have enough courage to say it quite like that.

He laughed as well, "I don't know why she said it like that. I have never heard a woman say that, much less a queen."

I continued to laugh. "Any other requests she has?"

He shook his head, "Just that it would be made of wood. She is leaving the rest to you."

I nodded.

"So, you best get started on it." He said and walked off.

I was confused, "I have work to do here, right now."

He stopped and turned to me, "Not right now. You should work on that bed. You're my hardest worker. You are in much of a needed break. I will not deduct your pay from today."

"Thank you." I said gratefully.

"You're welcome, not get back to work." He said with a smile.

I smiled and nodded.

I walked deeper into the forest and caught a glimpse of a figure far off into the distance. Before I could get a proper look, it was gone. What was happening to me?

I continued to walk deeper into the forest, looking for a noble tree. My eye caught a few thick, beautiful trees to my left. I walked closer to one and ran my hand against it. It was a shame to chop this one down. I put down the rest of my tools, leaving only my axe in hand. This would be the biggest tree I have ever chopped down.

I tightened my grip around the axe and aimed low. I then started chopping it down. When the weight was too much to handle, the tree snapped and fell to the ground, erupting a very loud noise throughout the forest. I did this to a few more trees and started hacking the branches off.

By this time, it was almost time to leave, but I wanted to get more progress done. I started shaping the wood into bed pieces. I wasn't going to leave until the difficult part was done.

About half an hour later, I decided to quit. I left my tools in a neat pile and headed back to my kingdom. As I was walking through, I didn't realize how late it was. I started running, hoping to catch a tailor in time before it was too late and they closed.

I didn't have anything to wear for tonight's event. I stopped at the tailor shop to which a man greeted me.

"Hello, sir. Are you looking to buy something?"

I nodded, not letting him see my face underneath my black cloak. "Yes, sir. Do you have anything that I can wear to a formal event?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, I do. Come around the back."

I did as I was told and saw clothing around everywhere. He walked to me and said, "What did you have in mind, cloth, fur, wool?"

"Anything." I said.

He smiled and looked at me, measuring what size would fit me. "Wait here."

He came back holding a pair of brown pants. "Try this. Change in the back. I will be looking for a shirt for you." He said.

I grabbed the pants and headed to the back, trying it on. I instantly didn't like it. It was loose everywhere except for the front. You could easily see how big I was. I then felt a rush of embarrassment at the thought that Tanya would see it and every time I see her, I get excited. It would be more pronounced and get even bigger at the sight of her. I wouldn't allow that.

I came out to find him and we met halfway. He was busy looking down at the shirt in his hand.

"I would rather have something else." I said.

This caught his attention. "What is wrong with the pants-?" He looked at the bulge in my pants and laughed.

"Why would you want to hide that? You should be proud of how big you are. Ladies will fawn over you." He teased.

I blushed, "Please, sir."

He waved his hands, "Alright, alright. I will find something else. I suppose cloth would hide it better."

I blushed harder.

He moved around the store looking for a suitable pair of pants. "I think this will do." He said, handing me another pair of pants.

I took it and tried it on. It was better than the previous pants. It was exceptional.

After about ten minutes, of trying out different shirts, I found one and paid for everything. I rushed home to get ready for the event.

Tanya's POV

It was early in the morning and I decided to wait for my mate to come out.I watched her walk out of her home and before she could see me, I took off running.

I rushed to her workplace and found who I was looking for, her boss.

I walked to him and when he saw me, he was stunned. By the time I was right in front of him, he was deep red from blushing.

"Hello, sir. May I have a word with you?" I asked.

He nodded, "Y-y-yes."

"Do you have a worker that made the wooden benches in your kingdom?" I asked. I frowned; I hated calling my mate a 'worker'.

"Y-yes, my most prized worker." He said.

"I would like to make a request. Could you tell him that I would like for him to build me a bed made of wood?" I asked.

His eyebrows shot up, "I will tell him. How big would you like the bed to be, miss?"

I grinned, "Big enough for two people. A bed fit for the queen and her love." I said, motioning to myself. Images of me and my mate making love onto the bed flashed through my mind. I grinned.

His mouth dropped but quickly closed, "I will tell him, queen." He said bowing to me.

I could tell he was shocked to find a queen in the middle of the forest in another kingdom.

"Thank you." I said and walked away.

I didn't leave the forest, knowing my mate will be arriving soon.

I see her walking to her workplace and began working, not long after, her boss grabbed her attention and told her about my request. I smiled, hearing the exchange.

She walked deeper into the forest, appearing to be looking for something.

I decided to leave, not wanting to spoil the surprise.

I arrived home and hastily got ready for the event.

It was nearly time and the guests have started to arrive.

I was impatiently waiting for my mate to arrive when my family tried to calm me down from excitement.

"You did remember to feed, didn't you?" Kate asked.

I have her an astonished look, "Of course."

Kate smiled.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to look at Irina, "You're mate has arrived."

I whipped my head to see her come in through the door. I took in my mate's appearance and I felt the predator in me purr in love and arousal.

Bella's POV

I walked in through the door and found the room to be full of music and dancing. There were quite a lot of people here. Movement caught my eye and I looked up and saw Tanya and a few others up, looking down.

I smiled when I saw her coming down the stairs. I walked to her and as I was getting closer, I saw her clothing. She had on a beautiful red and golden gown and had a crown on her head.

My heart fell and I instantly became sick. She was a queen. I was thinking about a woman that I could never possibly have. My chest constricted; I couldn't breathe.

I turned to leave but before I could take more than two steps away, I cold hand wrapped around my arm. I turned and saw Tanya looking at me with unmistakable hurt in her eyes.

"Where are you headed to?" She asked softly.

I shook my head, "It was a mistake to come here, my lady. Please forgive me." I said, bowing.

I turned to leave but she grabbed my arm, stopping me and turning me back to her.

"Why? What changed your mind?" She asked.

"I-I just didn't know you were a queen." I said.

Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, "I'm not a queen."

I motioned to her clothes and she chuckled.

"It's nothing. Please, won't you stay?" She asked softly.

I couldn't help it. I don't know if it was the tone in her voice, her politeness or the sincerity. I couldn't deny her.

"As you wish. Thank you." I said bowing.

She smiled brightly, "When was the last time you danced?"

"Most likely a few months." I answered.

I knew she was subtly telling me that she wanted me to ask her to dance.

I smiled, "Would you care to-"

"I'd love to." She said, taking my arm. It was ice cold! I didn't flinch though.

We made our way to the crowd and joined in with everyone. Everyone was smiling, laughing and having a good time. When the music ended, Tanya took my hand and led me to the side.

"I knew you were an exceptional dancer. You were just being modest." She said smiling.

I blushed. She took my hand again and dragged me outside. It was a beautiful night. The moon light shined down on the city, giving it a beautiful blue glow. I felt my heart pound against my chest as I felt her lean against me and rested her head on my shoulder. I let out a shiver but not because of the cold.

She leaned her head back up and looked into my eyes with a smile. "Why so nervous?"

"I'm not." I squeaked. I cringed; I knew I was caught.

She giggled. "You are so adorable."

I blushed again. If she keeps making me blush, my face will be stained red soon.

"Do you feel a little more comfortable?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yes, Madonna."

She smiled and whispered, "Fantastic, because I want to dance." I gave her a confused look. She leaned into my ear and whispered, "With only you." She finished. The way she said it made me shiver. My body wracked with want. I managed to calm my body and focus.

Before I could react, she stepped back and bowed to me and I did the same. She grabbed my hand stepped forward and I mirrored her, putting my right arm behind my back. I twirled her and I think she liked it, judging by the huge smile on her face. We bowed to each other again and did the same dance but on the opposite side. We danced/stepped into a circle.

She gave me a mischievous smile and brought her hand up and cupped the back of my neck. She stepped closer and leaned her side against mine. She put her right leg in between my legs and we began dancing.

I felt my whole body blush. This dance was considered very risqué

I fought for control over my body but wasn't having very much luck. I felt her chest rub against me and felt myself harden. I couldn't help it. It was like a reflex. I pulled away from her so she wouldn't feel it; I tried to be conspicuous about it. I was surprised that she leaned further into me when I tried to pull away. What was I to do? I didn't want to insult her nor did I want her to know I was excited. I hoped and hoped that she didn't feel my hard member. I calmed my breathing back to normal. I looked into her eyes and saw her smiling, I smiled back.

The music ended, signaling the dance to as well. We stepped away from each other and bowed again.

"Would you like to come upstairs with me?" Tanya asked.

I tried not to look surprised. "I-I'm sorry Madonna. I have to be getting back. I have a long day tomorrow."

Her face fell in disappointment. I instantly regretted making that decision but I felt I had no choice. I didn't want to get attached to her and I really did have a long day tomorrow.

"Another day, then?" She asked hopeful.

I didn't want to make any promises. Something told me she liked me a little too much. The provocative dancing was my first clue.

"Perhaps." I said, hoping I didn't disappoint her.

She seemed a little fearful that I wouldn't come but made no comment to indicate so. She just smiled and said, "Good. It was an honor and a pleasure having you here, mado-sir."

I bowed to her and took her hand, "The pleasure and honor was all mine, Madonna." I said before kissing her hand.

I stepped back and turned around. I was about to walk away but I was yanked back by Tanya to face her. I was taken aback by the strength she held; she was really strong. She pulled me closer, looked into my eyes and I noticed her eyes were pitch black. Before I could comment, she leaned in and her lips were millimeters from mine.

Before she could close the distance, a voice rang out, calling Tanya's name.

She pulled back and I heard a threatening growl. Did that come from her? I followed her gaze behind me and saw a man in clothing that could be passed for a king. 'He's not her husband, is he?' I thought in fear.

The man was approaching us fast and as he got closer, I became more fearful. I unfastened Tanya's grip from me and stood back from her. She seemed hurt by this gesture.

Tanya's eyes locked back to the man, "What is it Eleazar?" Her tone was laced with irritation.

"I will be leaving, now." I said. I bowed to them, "Thank you again for the invitation." They both bowed to me and Eleazar said, "I hope you enjoyed yourself." He said with a smirk. Was he not angry?

I looked to Tanya and she gave me a seductive wink. I cleared my throat, affected by her. I nodded and left.

As I was leaving, I heard Tanya and Eleazar arguing. The echoes bounced off around the castle. "What do you want, Eleazar? You scared Bella away!"

"I did no such thing!" Eleazar's voice rang out.

I took off running; everyone was looking at me in confusion and wonder. I reached my home and closed the door. I leaned on it, catching my breath. Emotions and feeling were pouring down on me. I felt dizzy from my overload of thoughts. I pushed off the door and got ready for bed. I had my fingers interlocked and behind my head, supporting it. Is Eleazar with Tanya? Does he know I have feelings for her? What will happen? Before I could think any further, I went to sleep, exhausted


	5. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"Bella's POV/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"I walked back to my home on complete shock. No matter what I did, I still couldn't wrap my head around the idea of Tanya flirting with me. When I reached to my door, I opened it, making it creak. I closed it behind me and leaned against it, closing my eyes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"'What have I gotten myself into?' I thought. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"It was wrong of me to get attached to someone who would end up leaving me because of my secret. Everyone has, except for my boss who was more like a friend to me. Then again, maybe she is different. I shook my head, not wanting to give myself false hope./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"I walked to my wooden desk that I made and set my tools down. I got ready for bed and fell asleep, deciding to skip dinner./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"The next morning, I woke up and got ready for work. When I walked out of my home, I felt someone watching me. I turned to look but found no one. I decided it was just my mind and proceeded to leave. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"When I reached my work area, I took off my cloak and picked up from where I left off from yesterday. The sound of the hatchet making contact with the wood brought comfort to me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"I worked for approximately forty-five minutes before I heard footsteps walking towards me. I hastily grabbed my cloak to put it on. I turned and saw it was my boss./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH""Swan!" He called./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH""Yes?" I said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"When he reached me, he smiled. "You have the opportunity of a life time."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH""Oh?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH""There is a request by the Queen of a different kingdom for you to build her a bed." My boss said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"I raised an eyebrow, "A bed?" My boss nodded, "Yes. She has seen your work and is very insistent that only you would build it for her. She recognizes talent when she sees it."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH""Which Queen?" I asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"He shrugged his shoulders, "She wouldn't say."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH""How big?" I asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH""She said she wanted it to be able to fit two people in it." He said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"I just stared at him for a long moment before I broke out into a laugh. No woman that I know would have enough courage to say it quite like that./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"He laughed as well, "I don't know why she said it like that. I have never heard a woman say that, much less a queen."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"I continued to laugh. "Any other requests she has?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"He shook his head, "Just that it would be made of wood. She is leaving the rest to you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"I nodded./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH""So, you best get started on it." He said and walked off./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"I was confused, "I have work to do here, right now."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"He stopped and turned to me, "Not right now. You should work on that bed. You're my hardest worker. You are in much of a needed break. I will not deduct your pay from today."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH""Thank you." I said gratefully./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH""You're welcome, not get back to work." He said with a smile./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"I smiled and nodded./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"I walked deeper into the forest and caught a glimpse of a figure far off into the distance. Before I could get a proper look, it was gone. What was happening to me?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"I continued to walk deeper into the forest, looking for a noble tree. My eye caught a few thick, beautiful trees to my left. I walked closer to one and ran my hand against it. It was a shame to chop this one down. I put down the rest of my tools, leaving only my axe in hand. This would be the biggest tree I have ever chopped down./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"I tightened my grip around the axe and aimed low. I then started chopping it down. When the weight was too much to handle, the tree snapped and fell to the ground, erupting a very loud noise throughout the forest. I did this to a few more trees and started hacking the branches off./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"By this time, it was almost time to leave, but I wanted to get more progress done. I started shaping the wood into bed pieces. I wasn't going to leave until the difficult part was done./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"About half an hour later, I decided to quit. I left my tools in a neat pile and headed back to my kingdom. As I was walking through, I didn't realize how late it was. I started running, hoping to catch a tailor in time before it was too late and they closed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"I didn't have anything to wear for tonight's event. I stopped at the tailor shop to which a man greeted me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH""Hello, sir. Are you looking to buy something?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"I nodded, not letting him see my face underneath my black cloak. "Yes, sir. Do you have anything that I can wear to a formal event?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"He nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, I do. Come around the back."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"I did as I was told and saw clothing around everywhere. He walked to me and said, "What did you have in mind, cloth, fur, wool?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH""Anything." I said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"He smiled and looked at me, measuring what size would fit me. "Wait here."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"He came back holding a pair of brown pants. "Try this. Change in the back. I will be looking for a shirt for you." He said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"I grabbed the pants and headed to the back, trying it on. I instantly didn't like it. It was loose everywhere except for the front. You could easily see how big I was. I then felt a rush of embarrassment at the thought that Tanya would see it and every time I see her, I get excited. It would be more pronounced and get even bigger at the sight of her. I wouldn't allow that./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"I came out to find him and we met halfway. He was busy looking down at the shirt in his hand./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH""I would rather have something else." I said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"This caught his attention. "What is wrong with the pants-?" He looked at the bulge in my pants and laughed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH""Why would you want to hide that? You should be proud of how big you are. Ladies will fawn over you." He teased./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"I blushed, "Please, sir."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"He waved his hands, "Alright, alright. I will find something else. I suppose cloth would hide it better."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"I blushed harder./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"He moved around the store looking for a suitable pair of pants. "I think this will do." He said, handing me another pair of pants./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"I took it and tried it on. It was better than the previous pants. It was exceptional./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"After about ten minutes, of trying out different shirts, I found one and paid for everything. I rushed home to get ready for the event./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"Tanya's POV/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"It was early in the morning and I decided to wait for my mate to come out.I watched her walk out of her home and before she could see me, I took off running./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"I rushed to her workplace and found who I was looking for, her boss./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"I walked to him and when he saw me, he was stunned. By the time I was right in front of him, he was deep red from blushing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH""Hello, sir. May I have a word with you?" I asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"He nodded, "Y-y-yes."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH""Do you have a worker that made the wooden benches in your kingdom?" I asked. I frowned; I hated calling my mate a 'worker'./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH""Y-yes, my most prized worker." He said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH""I would like to make a request. Could you tell him that I would like for him to build me a bed made of wood?" I asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"His eyebrows shot up, "I will tell him. How big would you like the bed to be, miss?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"I grinned, "Big enough for two people. A bed fit for the queen and her love." I said, motioning to myself. Images of me and my mate making love onto the bed flashed through my mind. I grinned./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"His mouth dropped but quickly closed, "I will tell him, queen." He said bowing to me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"I could tell he was shocked to find a queen in the middle of the forest in another kingdom./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH""Thank you." I said and walked away./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"I didn't leave the forest, knowing my mate will be arriving soon./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"I see her walking to her workplace and began working, not long after, her boss grabbed her attention and told her about my request. I smiled, hearing the exchange./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"She walked deeper into the forest, appearing to be looking for something./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"I decided to leave, not wanting to spoil the surprise./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"I arrived home and hastily got ready for the event./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"It was nearly time and the guests have started to arrive./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"I was impatiently waiting for my mate to arrive when my family tried to calm me down from excitement. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH""You did remember to feed, didn't you?" Kate asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"I have her an astonished look, "Of course."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"Kate smiled./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to look at Irina, "You're mate has arrived."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"I whipped my head to see her come in through the door. I took in my mate's appearance and I felt the predator in me purr in love and arousal./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"Bella's POV/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"I walked in through the door and found the room to be full of music and dancing. There were quite a lot of people here. Movement caught my eye and I looked up and saw Tanya and a few others up, looking down./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"I smiled when I saw her coming down the stairs. I walked to her and as I was getting closer, I saw her clothing. She had on a beautiful red and golden gown and had a crown on her head./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"My heart fell and I instantly became sick. She was a queen. I was thinking about a woman that I could never possibly have. My chest constricted; I couldn't breathe./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"I turned to leave but before I could take more than two steps away, I cold hand wrapped around my arm. I turned and saw Tanya looking at me with unmistakable hurt in her eyes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH""Where are you headed to?" She asked softly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"I shook my head, "It was a mistake to come here, my lady. Please forgive me." I said, bowing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"I turned to leave but she grabbed my arm, stopping me and turning me back to her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH""Why? What changed your mind?" She asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH""I-I just didn't know you were a queen." I said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, "I'm not a queen."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"I motioned to her clothes and she chuckled./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH""It's nothing. Please, won't you stay?" She asked softly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"I couldn't help it. I don't know if it was the tone in her voice, her politeness or the sincerity. I couldn't deny her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH""As you wish. Thank you." I said bowing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"She smiled brightly, "When was the last time you danced?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH""Most likely a few months." I answered./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"I knew she was subtly telling me that she wanted me to ask her to dance./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"I smiled, "Would you care to-"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH""I'd love to." She said, taking my arm. It was ice cold! I didn't flinch though. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"We made our way to the crowd and joined in with everyone. Everyone was smiling, laughing and having a good time. When the music ended, Tanya took my hand and led me to the side./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH""I knew you were an exceptional dancer. You were just being modest." She said smiling./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"I blushed. She took my hand again and dragged me outside. It was a beautiful night. The moon light shined down on the city, giving it a beautiful blue glow. I felt my heart pound against my chest as I felt her lean against me and rested her head on my shoulder. I let out a shiver but not because of the cold. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"She leaned her head back up and looked into my eyes with a smile. "Why so nervous?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH""I'm not." I squeaked. I cringed; I knew I was caught./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"She giggled. "You are so adorable."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"I blushed again. If she keeps making me blush, my face will be stained red soon./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH""Do you feel a little more comfortable?" She asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"I nodded, "Yes, Madonna." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"She smiled and whispered, "Fantastic, because I want to dance." I gave her a confused look. She leaned into my ear and whispered, "With only you." She finished. The way she said it made me shiver. My body wracked with want. I managed to calm my body and focus./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"Before I could react, she stepped back and bowed to me and I did the same. She grabbed my hand stepped forward and I mirrored her, putting my right arm behind my back. I twirled her and I think she liked it, judging by the huge smile on her face. We bowed to each other again and did the same dance but on the opposite side. We danced/stepped into a circle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"She gave me a mischievous smile and brought her hand up and cupped the back of my neck. She stepped closer and leaned her side against mine. She put her right leg in between my legs and we began dancing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"I felt my whole body blush. This dance was considered very risqué/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"I fought for control over my body but wasn't having very much luck. I felt her chest rub against me and felt myself harden. I couldn't help it. It was like a reflex. I pulled away from her so she wouldn't feel it; I tried to be conspicuous about it. I was surprised that she leaned further into me when I tried to pull away. What was I to do? I didn't want to insult her nor did I want her to know I was excited. I hoped and hoped that she didn't feel my hard member. I calmed my breathing back to normal. I looked into her eyes and saw her smiling, I smiled back./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"The music ended, signaling the dance to as well. We stepped away from each other and bowed again. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH""Would you like to come upstairs with me?" Tanya asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"I tried not to look surprised. "I-I'm sorry Madonna. I have to be getting back. I have a long day tomorrow."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"Her face fell in disappointment. I instantly regretted making that decision but I felt I had no choice. I didn't want to get attached to her and I really did have a long day tomorrow./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH""Another day, then?" She asked hopeful./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"I didn't want to make any promises. Something told me she liked me a little too much. The provocative dancing was my first clue./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH""Perhaps." I said, hoping I didn't disappoint her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"She seemed a little fearful that I wouldn't come but made no comment to indicate so. She just smiled and said, "Good. It was an honor and a pleasure having you here, mado-sir."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"I bowed to her and took her hand, "The pleasure and honor was all mine, Madonna." I said before kissing her hand./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"I stepped back and turned around. I was about to walk away but I was yanked back by Tanya to face her. I was taken aback by the strength she held; she was really strong. She pulled me closer, looked into my eyes and I noticed her eyes were pitch black. Before I could comment, she leaned in and her lips were millimeters from mine./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"Before she could close the distance, a voice rang out, calling Tanya's name./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"She pulled back and I heard a threatening growl. Did that come from her? I followed her gaze behind me and saw a man in clothing that could be passed for a king. 'He's not her husband, is he?' I thought in fear./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"The man was approaching us fast and as he got closer, I became more fearful. I unfastened Tanya's grip from me and stood back from her. She seemed hurt by this gesture./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"Tanya's eyes locked back to the man, "What is it Eleazar?" Her tone was laced with irritation./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH""I will be leaving, now." I said. I bowed to them, "Thank you again for the invitation." They both bowed to me and Eleazar said, "I hope you enjoyed yourself." He said with a smirk. Was he not angry?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"I looked to Tanya and she gave me a seductive wink. I cleared my throat, affected by her. I nodded and left./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"As I was leaving, I heard Tanya and Eleazar arguing. The echoes bounced off around the castle. "What do you want, Eleazar? You scared Bella away!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH""I did no such thing!" Eleazar's voice rang out. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-PH"I took off running; everyone was looking at me in confusion and wonder. I reached my home and closed the door. I leaned on it, catching my breath. Emotions and feeling were pouring down on me. I felt dizzy from my overload of thoughts. I pushed off the door and got ready for bed. I had my fingers interlocked and behind my head, supporting it. Is Eleazar with Tanya? Does he know I have feelings for her? What will happen? Before I could think any further, I went to sleep, exhausted./span/p 


	6. Author's Note II

as everyone's waiting for the new chapter the chapter was posted and also tell what to do if i'm going to start in my part of the story where things starts twist...

.

.

.

.

.

R&R


	7. Chapter 4

Tanya's POV

I was beyond furious, "Why did you interrupt?" I shouted at Eleazar.

Eleazar put his hands up in hopes that it would calm me down. This just infuriated me further. "Tanya, please calm down. I was simply worried."

"About what?" I asked.

"I heard you growl and I saw your eyes were pitched back. I feared you were going to lose control and bite her. Please understand." Eleazar said in a soothing voice. The rest of the coven came in.

My eyes widened in disbelief. "I was never going to hurt Bella! The black that you saw in my eyes wasn't thirst, it was lust and love, you idiot!"

Eleazar's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh…that is different, then. I do sincerely apologize. I can try to bring her back and-"

I held up my hand, "No. She's long gone by now. I don't want to seem too desperate."

Kate gave me a weird look, "Well…you are a little."

"I still don't want her to know I am." I argued. At the corner of my eye, I saw Irina smirk.

"What are you going to do now?" Carmen asked.

"Pursue." I answered.

_Next Morning:_

I ran to my mate's workplace and watched her chop, hack and carve. When it was time leave, I followed her home and watched her continue working on our bed at home. She's putting a lot of heart into it. I decided to leave. I didn't want to spoil the surprise of seeing it.

I managed to get out of her home in silence. I was walking back home when I saw a woman running up to my mate's door, knocking on it. This made my attention pique. I wanted to know who she was and why was she there. I knew I was being obsessive and possessive but I honestly couldn't help it.

I took cover behind a food stand. The smell of the human food was revolting. I waited for Bella to answer the door. The door creaked open and Bella stepped out with her black cloak on and a surprised look on her face. "Millicent." Bella said.

Millicent had a seductive smile on her face. I narrowed at this. "I need your assistance." Millicent said.

I see Bella responding but can't focus. The man at the stand was yelling at me to buy something from his shop and leave in Italian. I shushed him, fearing that Bella or Millicent would hear him and bring their attention. He still persisted. He tapped me on the shoulder, nudging me and yelling at me to buy. Frustrated, I threw him a generous amount of money. This finally made him be quite and left me alone.

I turned my attention back to Bella and Millicent. I see Bella follow Millicent away. I growled and at the corner of my eye, I saw the seller shaking. I suppose I scared him. I left and followed my mate and the whore into the castle. I knew I was not allowed in so I quietly snuck inside, still following them.

As they were walking deeper into the castle, I noticed the whore was being extra flirty with my mate. She was hooking her arm around Bella's, leaning her body into her, nuzzling her face into my mate's neck, laughing. I was the only one allowed to do that to Bella. It took all my willpower not to run up to her and drain her dry.

They stopped at the kitchen and Millicent turned to Bella. "I need your assistance. Could you please reach up there and get that bowl and charcoal?" She asked, flirtingly.

I felt my mouth drop. I could see Bella was fighting not to roll her eyes. I was happy to see that Bella could see her motives.

"You dragged me here, to get you a bowl and some charcoal?" She asked in disbelief.

Millicent blushed, "I can't reach it nor could I lift the charcoal."

I could tell Bella wasn't convinced. She just nodded and appeared to be looking for something. "You don't have something I could stand to reach it?" Bella asked.

Millicent shook her head, "No."

Bella's eyebrows scrunched together, "I do not see how I could be of any assistance then." Bella turned and started to walk away. Her way was blocked when Millicent stepped in front of her, preventing her from walking further.

"Wait! Maybe you can climb up there and retrieve it?" She asked hopefully.

Bella raised her eyebrows in surprise. I huffed. She wasn't going to let it go, will she? Leave my Bella alone!

Bella, being the caring polite one she is, nodded. "Very well. I will try." She said. Millicent's face lighted up. I guess you couldn't really blame her. Bella is something very special.

Bella walked to the shelves and hesitated. She was unsure about doing this. She put one hand on one shelf, paused and dropped it. She out her hand on a different shelf and did the same thing. Millicent was watching her closely and went up to her. "Do you need any help?" Millicent asked, reaching for her waist.

Bella grabbed her hands in time before they could rest on her. "No, thank you." Bella started up the shelves and her feet was climbing up the shelves.

Millicent moved closer to Bella and said, "Here, allow me to help you." Millicent reached for Bella's bottom.

A growl escaped my lips. I felt pure jealous rage. Only I was allowed to touch my mate like that! This was enough! Before Bella could say no to Millicent, I flashed to Millicent and slapped her hand away, hard. I then flashed to get the bowl and charcoal down. I set the bowl down near her feet and threw the charcoal at her, making it fly everywhere. I ran back behind the obstacle to where I was. I did all of this in less one second.

At this point, I was happy to be a vampire and able to do this, knowing they hadn't seen me. I looked to Millicent and saw a look of horror in her eyes, she truly was afraid.

Bella was still hanging on the shelf, confused. Millicent just stood there, frozen. After a brief pause, she screamed, "It is haunted!" She dropped the bowl, making it shatter into a million pieces and ran as fast as she could out of the room.

I couldn't believe it. If she was that terrified, how could she just leave Bella? She is a coward.

Bella was still confused and slowly climbed down off the shelves. She was still stunned and confused. Her eyes were staring at the direction where Millicent fled. Bella held up her hands and let them fall in confusion and huffed. She made her way back home with me tailing her.

Anger consumed me. How dare that woman leave Bella. Luckily, I wasn't a threat to my mate but she didn't know that! I was hidden away from people but still able to see Bella's home. I listened to her working on the bed and a smile never left my lips. It soon faded though when I saw Millicent walking to Bella's door. Now what?

She knocked on the door and I heard my mate stop working to answer. I gritted my teeth in annoyance and aggravation.

I was about to charge at Millicent when I was abruptly pulled back by Irina. "What are you doing?" I whispered/yelled. Kate was right beside her.

"I do not believe this is the best way to get in Bella's good graces, by attacking that woman." Irina said in a whisper. Kate nodded in agreement.

I flinched; I knew she was right. I let my anger and jealousy get the better of me. I hung my head in shame.

"Why did you come?" I asked, my attention still on Bella and Millicent.

Irina smiled, "Well, we-"

Before she could answer, I held up my hand and shushed her when I saw that Millicent and Bella were talking. I glanced quickly at Kate and saw she was grinning knowingly. Irina had a look of disbelief, shock and irritation on her face. I smiled in a quick apology and turned my attention.

"I'm sorry, madam. I just do not have the time. I can have someone else help you." Bella said politely.

Millicent shook her head, "No, that is not necessary."

My mate nodded, apologetically. I could tell she wanted to close the door, but did not want to be rude.

"Well, I should get back to work." My mate said. It was clear that it was a gesture that she wanted to leave but Millicent just stood there and nodded. Either she was very oblivious or she was persistent.

I heard Irina and Kate chuckle at the scene behind me. They thought it was funny and I thought it was painfully awkward. It was actually hard to watch.

Bella's patience was gone now. "Good luck to you, madonna." Bella said bowing her head and closing the door.

Millicent finally acknowledged the gesture and left.

When she was out of earshot, Kate whistled. "Looks like you have some competition Tanya."

I snapped my head in her direction. "This is not a competition."

Irina laughed, "That's the spirit, Tanya. Think positive. She's nothing compared to you." She mocked.

If I could blush, my whole body would be red. That was not what I meant and they knew it. "Why are you here?" I asked.

They both grinned. I do not believe it could be any wider. "We wanted to see your mate." Kate said.

I raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"We were not able to get a proper look last night." Irina said and Kate nodded.

My eyes narrowed and Irina held up her hands in defense. "I was planning on going alone. Unfortunately, when Kate found out what I was doing, she insisted on coming with me to get a proper look as well."

I shook my head, "Well, you now have seen my mate and now it is time to-"

Kate shook her head violently, "That did not satisfy me. I want a closer look."

"As do I." Irina said. They walked around me and started to head toward Bella's home. My eyes widened in fear. They would surely embarrass me. I ran to them and tugged at both of them trying to steer them into the other direction. I begged them not to but they would not listen. They just proceeded to walk.

I was frustrated because I couldn't use my full strength to make them not walk to Bella. If I were to use my full strength, it would expose us. I had no choice but to let them go. I would get them back for this.

They walked to Bella's door and knocked. I held unneeded breath and waited for her to come to the door. I looked at my sisters and saw that they still had huge grins.

The door creaked open fast in irritation. "Madonna, please. I really do need-" She stopped her sentence short when she saw who it was. I fought the smile when I realized she thought that we were Millicent.

My mate's face flushed, "I sincerely apologize. I thought you were someone else." She said. I noticed she still had on her cloak. I would ask her about that later.

"Do not be bothered by it. We understand." Irina said. Bella smiled in response.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" My mate asked. Her eyes were on me and she gave me a gentle smile. I could not help but smile goofily back. I basked in her Italian accent. I absolutely loved it. I heard a couple chuckles next to me and knew it was from my sisters.

"We wanted to meet you. We did not have the pleasure of doing so last night." Kate said. My mate nodded, "Ah. I apologize for that as well. How incredibly rude of me. Come in." Bella said, opening the door wider for us to step in. I was the first to walk in, gently pushing my sisters aside who only snickered in amusement.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 5

Bella's POV:

The blond ladies walked in and I shut the door behind them. I looked to my right and saw the bed I was working on. I rushed to it and covered it with a blanket. "Please, sit down." I said to them.

I walked to them and one of them said, "My name is Kate, this is Irina," She said pointing to her left. "And you already know Tanya." She said with a knowing smile.

I wasn't ready to give the two ladies my first name. "I'm Swan. Pleased to meet you." I kissed each of their hands. Tanya was shooting daggers with her eyes at them. What did they do?

When I kissed Tanya's hand, she gave me a smile that made my heart skip a beat and melt all at once. Her skin was like Haven to me

They took their seats on the sofa. "Would you like anything?" I offered.

They all shook their heads and declined politely. I took a seat across from them and smiled to which they returned.

They just stared at me with a smile and I did the same. A long awkward moment passed before Tanya spoke.

"I had a lot of fun at the party." She said. Her sisters looked at her as if she had said the most stupid thing in the world.

I nodded and smiled, "As did I. Thank you for inviting me."

"It was nothing. You must come again." Tanya said.

Another awkward moment passed. What was I supposed to say?

"What do you do, Mr. Swan?" Irina asked.

"I'm a woodchipper and a blacksmith." I answered.

She nodded, "Do you enjoy it?" I nodded, "Very much so."

"What do you do for fun?" Kate asked.

"For fun?" I paused, "Work, go to parties," I gestured to them. "Um…cook."

"You cook?" Irina asked.

"Not really. I only cook one flavor…burnt." I answered.

Kate laughed and Tanya kicked her leg, narrowing her eyes.

"Do you have a special someone?" Irina asked. I looked at the three of them. Kate and Irina looked at me in suspense and Tanya didn't seem to be breathing. Her eyes were hopeful.

"Not yet, ma'am. I know at my age, I should be settling down soon." I said. I wanted to ask Tanya if she was married or had a significant other but I was too afraid to know the answer.

Tanya had a look of relief. Could her smile get any bigger? "How old are you?" She asked.

"I'm seventeen, miss." I answered. "Well, I'm sure you will find her soon." Irina said with a smile. Was I missing something? I ask on myself.

Tanya smiled, "Yes. You won't have to wait long, I'm sure." She winked at me. I mentally cursed.

My lower member wanted to make its presence known. I quickly got up and turned so that they wouldn't see it. I pretended to be fetching some water. What was happening to me? It never acts up like this so fast. I did notice a pattern though. It seems to act up when Tanya makes gestures.

How was I supposed to forget about her? She makes my body ignite with fire. I have never felt these feelings before. To be honest, I never wanted them to leave.

I jumped, spilling water everywhere when I felt a cool hand caress my neck. I looked to my left and saw Tanya standing there.

She smiled at me softly, "I'm sorry."

"D-Don't w-worry about it." I said, cleaning up the mess as best I could.

"We should be leaving." Irina said.

"What, why?" Kate asked Irina looked at Kate sharply. Kate flinched. "Oh, I forgot."

The two of them started at the door. Tanya was looking into my eyes, never leaving them. I wasn't sure if that look held lust in them. More than anything, I desperately wanted to know what she thinking. Finally, she was forced to look to Irina when she called her.

"Are you coming?" Irina asked.

Tanya shook her head, "You two go on."

Irina gestured with her fingers to come to her. Tanya rolled her eyes but went to her anyway. They were whispering to low and fast for me to hear. When they were finished, Tanya huffed and went up to me.

"I will be leaving as well." She said. "But please do not hesitate to come visit me whenever you like."

I nodded, "Thank you." I grabbed her hand and kissed it. She just stood there looking at me before someone in the back cleared their throat, signaling Tanya to leave.

"Goodbye." Tanya said.

I nodded, "Goodbye ladies."

They left, shutting the door behind them.

I waited for a couple minutes before heading out, grabbing my bow and arrows. I shut my door and turned around to see Peter standing there. I jumped back in surprise.

"Geez! Peter! Are you trying to kill me?" I ask.

He smiled, "You need to be on guard more."

"When did you get back?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Just now. I saw those three ladies leave your home." I knew that face. I shook my head, "It's not like that."

"Oh, it isn't?" he said, disbelievingly.

"No. They are lovely ladies." I said. He nodded, "I'll bet."

I let out an annoyed sigh, "Did you deliver the message in time?"

He nodded, "Yes, I will not be fired this time. Oh! Look, I found this rat under the prince's table." He picked up a dead, shredded rodent and held it up to me.

I backed away quickly, putting my hands up and making a mad expression. "Don't do that! You're disgusting! Does your wife see this side of you or am I just lucky?"

He laughed and threw it. "Wash your hands." I said, annoyed. I sidestepped him and continued on my way.

"Hey! Where are you going?" He shouted when I was far.

I turned to him and said, "It's getting dark. I'm going out to hunt before I can't see anything."

I quickly headed into the woods where it was most remote.

Tanya's POV:

After meeting with my family, I ran back to Bella's house. My mind was reeling. I just found out the Volturi wanted to meet Bella. It was too soon. Were they expecting Bella to know about vampires? I told myself to later ask them if it could be hold off for a little while longer. I don't want to push my mate into something or anything she wasn't ready for. I let out a growl; they would not harm or scare her.

I reached Bella's house and realized she wasn't there. I moaned and smiled in ecstasy when I caught her scent. I tracked her intoxicating scent into the woods.

I finally found her walking quietly with a bow in her hands. She must be hunting.

I watched her with fascination. The way she moves was so graceful. I couldn't wipe the grin on my face as I thought that she was mine, my mate. This gorgeous, generous, lovely, hard-working, polite, caring creature was mine. I sighed in contentment.

I was so focused on her that I neglected to see a fragile branch on the ground. I stepped on it and it created a loud snap under my pressure. She heard it despite the heavy rain. Shit.

Her head snapped to my direction but I could tell she couldn't see me. She moved toward me quietly. I came to the conclusion that she was hunting me! I would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. With vampire speed, I moved away, careful not to make a sound

My mate was still headed in the direction. When she realized it was nothing, she sighed and moved in a different direction. She was so cute! I just wanted to hold her and kiss her.

I didn't want her out here any longer so I listened to the forest, picking up on any sound of animal life. I inhaled deeply and caught wind of an elk. I followed the scent and when I reached it, I snapped its neck so that it wouldn't feel any pain.

I ran back to my mate and placed it approximately thirty feet in her path. I waited for her to find it but was surprised when she turned in a different direction. I sighed softly and placed the elk in her pathway again. I received the same results. This time, I placed the elk closer to her in her pathway. It worked this time.

She saw it and moved closer. She stared down at it and looked around. She seemed to be debating with herself on whether or not she should take it. 'Come on sweetheart. Take it. It's for you.' I whispered.

A moment later, my mate bent down and tried to pick it up but it was too heavy. I instantly felt bad. I didn't think about the weight. Bella tried to pick it up a couple more times before standing up, staring down at it.

I was trying to figure out how I could help her without being seen. Then, I see Bella move to a few trees. She gathered huge leaves and tied them together, making a mat. When she done, she cut off the elk's antlers and rolled it onto the leaves. She pulled the leaves, hoping the elk would follow but instead, it ripped apart. It was a nice try. She threw her hands up and grabbed the elk's legs and proceeded to drag it through the woods. I watched her struggle dragging it all the way home. She took breaks here and there. I felt horribly guilty that I was enjoying watching Bella's muscles get a work out. It just made her look so sexy. Another part of me made my heart ache. I felt like I made hunting harder for her. I was very relieved somewhat when I saw the smile on her face when she reached home.

I blew her a kiss and left. The whole way home, I fought the beast in me, begging me to turn back to Bella.

Bella's POV:

I couldn't believe it! I found an elk! I didn't even have to waste an arrow. (They were very difficult to make).

By the time I got home, I was sweating. My body felt like it was burning despite the cold rain. I brought the elk into my home and cut it to pieces. I packed some of it in a basket and went over to friend Peter's house. I gave him, his wife and kids plenty of meat since I couldn't eat the whole elk myself. They were very grateful. I also sold some of it and made a nice profit.

I went back home and cooked the rest of the elk. I made sure not to burn it which was unheard of for me. On my plate, was meat, bread, berries, carrots, spinach and wine.

After I ate, I began working on the Queen's bed again for a few hours. When I was done, I was exhausted and I think I fell asleep before my head hit my pillow.


End file.
